


Slipping

by FandomFan1 (ObsessedChick)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedChick/pseuds/FandomFan1
Summary: Chapter 1: Auron calms Rikku down in the Thunder Plains





	Slipping

At first he didn’t understand the strange pull in his system that told him to grab trinkets as he appeared that first day in Luca, or any other day. His whole life he didn’t care for a lot of things, living a rather minimally until he met Lord Braska and his journey began. So this sudden urge to collect was a foreign to him. Looking back on it, it might have been the universe's way of preparing him for her. 

The first night in the Thunder Plains had been a rough night for the whole party, as they couldn’t find a way to help Rikku and her fear. As their small group retired for the evening he watched as she grew agitated and restless. Maybe stopping hadn’t been a good idea, he mused as she jumped during a particular loud clap of thunder. He wasn’t a heartless man, he felt some form of empathy for the girl, although he could feel slight annoyance creep up on him when she would let out a sudden squeak. 

The others had left to the small rooms hours ago and he stuck around to watch her, just in case she did something off. She reassured them she was fine but he watched her nearly break herself his bracer. A steadily timed flash and loud crack caused her to drop it inches away from her feet.

“Rikku, sit down,” He grumbled and she jumped again, this time at his abrasive tone.

“Well, I really b--”

“Sit before you break something,” He cut her off, pointing at the small group of chairs at the end of the room, “Last thing we need is to stay because you ended up hurting yourself.”

Suddenly timid, she did as she was told, nervously gnawing at her armbands and tapping around the chairs. He didn’t know what was worse, her pacing or the anxious humming she started doing. The music in the travel agency wasn’t loud enough to cover the Thunder outside, there was very little in the ways of ‘entertainment’. He was at a loss until the small peice of plastic and metal tumbled out of his pocket and onto the ground. 

In truth, he had no idea what it was. He was walking by Dock 4 in Luca and seen the small hunk of….stuff. He didn’t know why he kept it either, just felt like he had to. Rikku sat by a small stove, burning a few embers, staring into them blankly as she picked at her clothes. She didnt notice he crushed it under his boot just a little more.

“Whatssat?” She muttered into her sleeve. Auron can see how interested she was just buy one glance. 

“Nothing.”

“It looks like Machina,” She observed, leaning in close. He barely had a chance to say another word before she took it from his hands, examining ir close. “It looks like some part, not sure what though, its all kinds of messed up.”

Auron took a seat beside her, occasionally humming in response to one of her questions as she took it apart, spread out on the floor in front of the embers she looked over each piece. Bending, prodding and cleaning every oily piece, he watched her become engrossed in her little project. He was amused as she mumbled to herself. 

“It looks kinda like something my brother would build...”

“How so?”

“It’s...really...messed up.” She said slowly, watching as it fell apart. Auron let out a surprised laugh.

“Whoever built this didn’t build it to last, meant to break easy.” She observed, voice growing wary.

Though she was sitting on the ground, facing away from him, he can see how tired she was, understandably so though. He wasn’t sure how to care for her, he feared if he moved or told her to go to bed he would break the spell she was on. The girl suddenly leaned her back against his legs from where he was sitting. The touch startled him but she hardly seemed to notice. She slowly leaned her lead back onto his knees, putting together the pieces that were left. 

“Do you know what youre making?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” She mumbled, yawning, “It’s all junk anyway.”

Auron didn’t understand why he did what he did next, but his hands ghosted over her braids, gently petting along her tightly out up hair. She tensed for a second then leaned into his ministrations. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was awake. It seemed once again like his body was doing what it wanted for the sake of Rikku.  
“You’re snoring,” he chuckled when she started drifting off and she pulled away pouting, dropping the gears. 

“Shut up and let me sleep,” She whined playfully then tensed again as the sound of thunder made its way back to their small sanctuary they made. 

Rikkus body went rigid, like an animal caught in sight of a predator. She looked about ready to bolt away when she began to take in the weather outside again. He watched her for a second before she got up and sat on the chair next to him, curling into his chest. He needed no coaxing, allowing her to so as she wished to help her stay comforted. 

A few moments passed, both of them sort of melting into the embrace as she began to calm herself again. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, jumping slightly but not as bad at the thunder. 

“You have to rest for a bit,” He mutters into her hair. 

Rikku nods, for a second he feels his body moving again, then his lips pressed against her temple. The air around them freezes. He hadn't meant to do that. Panic seizes him and he feels her move away. But it shifts into surprise as her lips push against his. Just for a moment, then her head is back on his chest.

He glanced down and could see her cheeks were colored red. He was sure she would be able to feel how hard his heart pounded in his chest. Neither of them said a word though, as she drifted off. He glanced down at the pile of messed up parts and though he didn’t understand it, he was thankful for whatever caused him to pick it up. He smiled a little to himself, allowing her to drift off onto him, finally calm in the everlasting storm.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started playing the game for the first time in 10 years and this playthrough, I have a computer for fanfic. So....this.


End file.
